kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Gambler Jack II/Chapter 10
|-|English= Chapter 10 - The Rules Fifteen minutes before the first race was scheduled to start, Jack and Halle made their way back to the VIP room where they came face to face with Leonard and Nike again. The rules of the competition were simple. Each side would begin with 100,000 mira. For each race, each side must purchase one betting ticket; no more, no less. Furthermore, twelve orbal cars would compete in each race. The types of betting ticket available, meanwhile,were as follows: 1. Show To win, the chosen car needed to come in either first, second, or third place. This bet type had the highest chances of winning, and as a result, the payout was the lowest as well. 2. Win To win, the chosen car needed to come in first. This bet type was less likely to be successful than a show bet, but still relatively likely compared to the others. As such, the potential winnings were relatively low. 3. Exacta To win, the chosen two cars needed to come in first and second place. The bettor had to also accurately predict which came first and which came second. This bet type was one of the more difficult ones, and as such potential winnings were relatively high. 4. Trifecta Similar to an exacta, except the bettor needed to predict, in order, which cars would come first, second, and third. This bet type was the least likely to be successful, and therefore paid the highest dividends. 5. Exacta Box Like an exacta, the bettor needed to predict the cars that would come first and second. Unlike a regular exacta, however, these could be in either order. This bet type was more likely to pay out than an exacta, but because of that, it paid less, as well. 6. Trifecta Box Like a trifecta, except the three cars could come in any order, as long as one comes first, one second, and one third. This paid out more than an exacta box, but less than a regular trifecta. Jack and Leonard would each buy a ticket and then show it to the other before the race began. There was no limit to the amount of mira that each could bet on one race, so long as they could afford to bet it. If either of them ran out of mira, the other would be the victor. In all, seven races were to take place that day, with four in the first half, and three in the second. The races in the second half, the last in particular, paid the highest dividends. Each race usually took about ten to fifteen minutes. Every car was also obliged to make at least one pit stop to charge their car's EP and change tires. Completing these actions swiftly and efficiently added another element of challenge to the competition. Large groups and corporations sponsored the teams participating in the race, and the results had implications not just for the teams themselves, but for countless powerful figures and groups in the Republic who used the races as a proxy for their pride and reputations. The winning teams were also rewarded with vast amounts of mira. The rules confirmed and agreed upon, Jack and Leonard purchased their first betting tickets, and the battle between them finally began. Category:Trails of Cold Steel II Books